Undyne (Glitchtale)
Summary Undyne is a major protagonist of Glitchtale and an ally of Frisk who first appeared in Season 1's Finale, Undyne was the heroine of the Underground, but when Asriel and Chara shattered the Barrier, Undyne became a police officer instead. Power and Stats Key: Base | Undyne The Undying Tier: At least 8-B | At least 8-B, likely 8-A Name: Undyne, Fish Lady (By Ronan) Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Glitchtale Classification: Fish-Like Monster, Heroine of The Underground Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Undine Physiology, Fish Physiology and Monster Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Spear Manipulation, Determination Embodiment, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Via Green Mode.), Danmaku, Regeneration (Mid-Low; After monsters gained physical matter over time after being around humans and eating their food because of this, Undyne would be able to contain determination without melting as she fought Betty, Thanks to this and her determination, Undyne was able to regenerate her injuries/damages sustained in battle.) Resistance To Soul Manipulation and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block+ Level (Should've been superior to Papyrus.) | At least City Block+ Level, likely Multi-City Block Level (Stomped Betty, then kept up with her as she swallowed the HATE vial.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Kept up with Papyrus.) | At least Subsonic+ (Should've been kept up with Betty.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block+ Class | At least City Block+ Class, likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least City Block Level | At least City Block Level, likely Multi-City Block Level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with Spears Intelligence: Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: Has PTSD from the death of Alphys. Others Standard Equipment: Spears. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Soul Green Mode': Can turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a shield and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. *'Arrows': Fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. *'Spears': Will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears which burst upwards from the ground. *'Spear Ring': Used exclusively by Undyne the Undying. Along with her other techniques drastically increasing in speed and damage, Undyne will also form rings of spears around her opponent. These will either manifest as large rings of spears with little space between them that will quickly close in on her opponent, or wider circles that will almost instantly fire straight inwards towards the foe. *'Spear of Justice': It's a Determination special attack that can be used in the Undying form. Her Determination spear is a powerful weapon, extremely overwhelming and destructive. This special attack was only used in the Love Part 1 episode. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Fishes Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users